Worst Sister Ever?
by TakeBackTheFalls
Summary: After Lori finds Lincoln's letter on why he thinks she is the worst sister ever, she is extremely hurt and will admit it to no one but Leni. Taking pity on her, Leni gives her pieces of advice that proves she's not just an airhead blonde.
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N: It's no secret that a lot of plots for Loud House fanfictions take place after certain episode endings *side eyes 'No Such Luck' and 'Brawl In The Family'* But after LITERALLY going through over forty pages of the Loud House section on this website (I get bored, okay?) I have not seen a single one based entirely on the episode 'Get The Message.' This shocked me, because it seemed like such a good opportunity for a prompt! Lori isn't a heartless monster, of COURSE she's going have a reaction to Lincoln's letter besides just rage! I felt like this episode needed an aftermath fic._**

 ** _I didn't really like 'Get The Message' because the episodes where Lori is written as just the 'nothing but mean sister that has no feelings' are always awful. Over time in the series, we see her explored with more depth as more than just 'the mean one,' and I wanted to do that here._**

 ** _Now, usually I'm super self conscious about posting new fics so I never say this, but I'm actually really proud of this! It was so much fun to write, and I hope like it too!_**

 ** _I'm babbling, please enjoy!_**

* * *

'WHY LORI LOUD IS THE WORST SISTER EVER'

Lori Loud's back was leaned against the frame of her closet, squinting at Lincoln's handwriting. No matter how long she glared at the scribbly words written in black marker, the words weren't changing. She had her contacts in, and she had read over the note more times than Lisa had ever made something explode. The stupid tree corpse still said the same thing. Lori grumbled, crumpling up the paper and burying it in her pocket.

 _'It's just a stupid note, made by an immature kid!'_ Lori's internal voice hissed at herself, _'Stop thinking about it and move on! It's been three days! Lincoln probably forgot about it, so should YOU! You stupid overdramatic monster!'_ Lori sighed, it felt like a boulder was crushing her chest.

 _'Worst sister? Me? Out of all ten, I'm the worst?'_ A more timid and self-conscious inside voice quivered in her mind.

Lori pulled the dreaded note out of her shorts' pocket and read through it once more, despite promising not to. She had been doing this quite frequently, ever since she first found the stupid thing. It was peculiar how attached she was to the crumbled slip of paper, but just couldn't throw it away. She tried to ignore it, but the longer she spent not reading it over, the more obsessed she got.

Sure, she could be scarier than fake pockets as Leni would say (fake pockets confused her younger sister,) but she never thought any of her siblings hated her this much.

If Lincoln hated her, maybe everyone in this house hated her. Slumping her shoulders at the thought, Lori turned towards Leni Loud. The second eldest was currently crocheting a small rabbit with fuzzy purple yarn. It was hard to say if Leni's color choice was intended to be artistic, or if she actually believed rabbits had purple coats of fur. The younger blonde had rosy cheeks, and thin, gloss coated lips that were turned upwards as she fiddled with her creation. Lori loved her smile, it revealed the fashionista's adorable dimples. While the lights didn't always seem on upstairs when it came to her, Leni's electric blue eyes always seemed to sparkle whenever she was knitting, sewing, crocheting, or doing anything else she loved.

Despite her dim-wittedness, Lori couldn't help but admire Leni dearly. Her heart sank just imagining Leni hating her. In fact, if Leni had written a 'WHY LORI IS THE WORST SISTER EVER' letter, her reaction would make her response to Lincoln's note look like nothing. Not that Leni would ever feel that way about her, right?

Feeling her gaze, Leni looked up to find Lori staring back at her. Before she could open her mouth, Leni immediately knew something was wrong just by looking at her. While she normally had excellent posture, Lori's shoulders were slumped down and her bottom lip had stuck out a little bit. She noticed Lori had her signature sadness crinkles under her eyes, and that her big brown eyes were wide and shimmering with sorrow.

"What's wrong?" Leni asked, throwing her crocheting tools across the room to divert all her attention to what really mattered.

"You like me, right?" Lori asked timidly, her eyes on her shoes as she rocked back and forth from heel to toe. Leni scoffed, as if Lori had said top hats were still in style.

"Duh! Of course I do! You're my favorite!" Leni chirped. Lori gave a small smile in return.

"That's really sweet of you, but you're not supposed to have a favorite," Lori gently told her, in case her other siblings happened to be listening, "But Lincoln sure does. He clearly has a _least_ favorite sister," Lori pouted. While normally Leni cheered her up just by being in the room, the eldest sister still felt deflated.

"Lincoln has a least favorite sister?" Leni gasped and jumped on Lori's bed, as if she just saw a mouse scurry across the room. Lori nodded. Leni gasped once more and brought her knees to her chest, "It's me, isn't it? Oh, of course it's me! I should've seen this coming!" The ditzy blonde buried her face in her knees and trembled.

Lori rolled her eyes, "Of course it's not you! You're nice, and funny, and great! How can you even think of yourself as capable of being his least favorite sister?" Leni blushed at Lori's compliment.

"Well if it's not me, then who is it?" Leni lowered her knees and wiped her arm under her eyes.

Lori frowned, and pulled a crumpled up note out of her pocket, and handed it to Leni. Leni took the paper out of her hand, immediately scrunching her eyebrows at the print, "Why Lori is the...w...worp...wor-est? Wur-stuh? Wm-"

"WORST!" Lori threw her hands up in exasperation, "It says _'worst!'_ " She snatched the letter out of Leni's hand and held it up to her, using her fingers to follow along under the words as she read aloud, "WHY. LORI. LOUD. IS. THE. WORST. SISTER. EVER!"

"Oh my god, Lori I just realized something!" Leni sprouted up, as if she had come up the idea of a lifetime, "It may be a shot in the dark, but I think Lincoln _might_ think you're the worst sister ever."

In a normal situation, Lori would've rolled her eyes at Leni's comment and slapped her forehead. But to Leni's surprise, Lori melted into a smile and put her hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you actually took something away from this." Lori would never let it escape her lips, and would deny it if anyone inquired, but Leni was her adorable ditzy kryptonite. Sure, Lori had definitely gotten exasperated, and even angry, at her roommate for making a mind bogglingly ignorant comment. And yes, they fight more often than they are proud of. But when her sisters weren't looking, Lori couldn't help but fall in love Leni's caring nature and wanted to give it to her in return.

 _'Why can't Lincoln and I have a relationship like this?'_ Lori internally wondered.

Leni shook her head slowly with disappointment, which slowly turned into anger. "That is, like, so _MEAN_! I am going to march down to Lincoln right now and say a few things that'll-" Leni tried to march out the door to find Lincoln and verbally kick his butt, but Lori grabbed her wrist, hindering her from moving forward. Leni, not realizing Lori was grabbing onto her, kept trying to march forward. "Did someone replace the floor with a treadmill? Cause I don't think I'm going anywhere." She stopped walking and stuck her bottom lip out, "Once someone changes the floor back, I'm going to give him a talk!"

The thought of Leni attempting to stand up for her big sis made the boulder on Lori's chest feel a little lighter. "I don't want to scream at him," Lori said gently, "I did enough of that three days ago when I first found the note. I just want to know why he hates me so much, and better myself. That note really hurt-"

"WAIT!" Leni screamed, earning a wince from Lori. The ditzy blonde sat down on her bed and patted her lap, "Rest your head right here. I've seen people do this on TV shows when they want to say sad stuff, or something."

Lori obeyed without hesitation, sprawling on her sister's bed and allowed her head to sink into Leni's lap. Leni gently combed through Lori's thick blonde hair, a special way to keep Lori relaxed that not even Bobby knew about. If Lori were a cat, she would have been purring.

"CONTINUE," Leni whispered loudly. Lori winced, "Why are you talking like that?"

"I thought it would be relaxing."

"Your normal voice will do, thanks," Lori sighed, "So you're the only one I will admit this to, but his note kind of hurt. I mean, I understand that I'm a bit hard on him, but I never thought in a million years that he'd ever _hate_ me. At first I brushed the note off as something ridiculous. But after I wrestled him as revenge, I used the note as self-reflection and realized that he might be right. And now I feel awful! My chest literally feels like I'm being crushed. I've literally been like a third parent to this family, and now I'm being labeled as the worst sister ever!"

Leni bit her lip and looked to her left, a sign Lori clearly recognized. Something was bothering her. "What's wrong, Leni?" Lori asked. Leni exhaled deeply.

"I don't think you should be talking to me about this," Leni admitted shyly, "Maybe we should have a sibling meeting about it." Lori shook her head, "Too embarrassing. I don't want any of them to see me this vulnerable."

"Fine, how about you talk to just Luna about it." Leni offered.

"Ugh, no way. Luna would just make me feel worse. You're the only one that would make me feel better." Lori confided.

"Oh, I have an idea. You can talk to Lincoln about what to do about Lincoln!"

Lori groaned, "You know I can't do that! What's the problem, do you not want to talk to me?" Lori glared at her younger sister. Leni shook her head, "Of course not. I love talking to you. I just don't know if you are going to want to talk to me. I'm not advice when it comes to smart," She cringed, "I mean I'm not _smart_ when it comes to _advice_! See what I mean! Maybe you'll be better off talking to Lisa, she'll probably help you more than I could." Leni bowed her head down to her lap, locking eyes with her older sis.

Lori sucked her teeth, "Don't be so hard on yourself. If I trusted anyone else with this information, I would've gone to them. But I came to you. Because I trust and admire you, no one can help me with this like you can. I could go down the list for each sister, listing infinite reasons as to why I'd rather go to you for advice than them. Want me to?" Lori asked, she'd do anything to make her sister feel worthy right about now.

Leni chuckled, but declined, "No you don't have to. We have thirty sisters, I wouldn't want you to loose your breath explaining why you wouldn't go to them."

"There are ten sisters in the family," Lori said gently. Leni ignored her.

"But thanks for making me feel better. Now it's my turn to do so for you. You trust my word, right?"

"'Course I do," Lori nodded firmly.

"Then you must believe me when I tell you that sometimes you can be a giant yelling godzilla around here," Leni put it bluntly, "And that can make it like...like when you put two magnets...and try to stick them together on the wrong side..." Leni scrunched her eyebrows and and tried to act out two magnets repelling each other with her fingers.

"So, my aggressive attitude repels my siblings, making them less likely to confide in me." Lori translated. Leni grinned. Unlike most of her siblings, Lori understood her perfectly. "I don't know what all those words meant, but I think you get it!" Leni said. She felt like a real therapist, and she loved it.

"Maybe you should make like a popsicle and melt." Leni advised.

"I should stop being so frigid and uptight, and just calm down," Lori translated once again, "I know I can be emotional, but sometimes I can't help it. I feel so stressed! I've had multiple doctors tell me my blood pressure was dangerously high. All this stress piled on me makes me feel like a ticking time bomb. So yeah, I'm short tempered," Lori took a deep breath, not wanting to get all worked up, "But, everything is just so crazy."

Leni scrunched up her lip and nodded her head, "Maybe you turn into a scary yell-y demon because you think it's the only way to get us to listen." Lori widened her eyes, "Oh my god. Leni, that was so smart!" Leni blushed, "Really?" Lori nodded her head, raising her head off Leni's lap to give her an enormous bear-hug! Leni returned the embrace.

When Lori finally released, Leni cleared her throat. "Clearly, you have a lot of stress cause you see yourself as the third mommy of the Louds. So...maybe to help, I can be the fourth mommy." Leni bit her lip and blushed, afraid she had said something stupid.

Lori tilted her head, "You want to help me patrol the kids?"

Leni nodded, "What you told me made me thinky. I've been acting more like a baby than a...how old am I again?"

"Sixteen."

"Yeah, that. I haven't been acting sixteen. I don't want you to worry about me, if watching us turns you into the scary mean boogie man. I'm helping you. Is that a good idea?" Leni inquired timidly. Lori was now sitting upright, sitting on the bed next to Leni.

Lori gave her sister a full toothed grin, nodding her head wildly. "Leni Loud, you are so smart! That's literally the best idea I ever heard. Maybe if I'm less yell-y, my siblings won't hate me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Leni wrapped her arm around Lori's, "Even when you're a yell-y monster, there is nothing you can do to make me hate you."

Now it was Lori's turn to blush, "Awwwwwwwwww!" Lori wrapped her arms around Leni's head and cradled it. "Thank you. All these years, you, Bobby, and even Clyde have helped me feel so good about myself." Leni giggled, "See! If you're this open with Lincoln about how hurt you were about his note, you'll be buddies in no time."

Lori pulled away from Leni, her expression turning cold. "No way, I'm not talking to Lincoln about this. I poured my heart and soul out to you, we came up with a solution for me to be less short-tempered, and now I feel better! Therefore, I'm never discussing it ever again. The end!"

"But-"

"NO! If Lincoln knows that he made me so vulnerable, it'll go to his head and he'll literally never let me live it down. I can't do that, I could loose my power. He'll no longer take me seriously. The answer is no, one trillion billion million percent NO!"

Leni tisked and shook her head, "Lori. One of the biggie reasons we're so close, is because we open up to each other." Lori crossed her arms at her little sister. "Yeah, so?"

"So, sorry if this is stupid, but I think you'll be closer with Linky if you became the box of my new fabrics I ripped open yesterday!" Leni explained.

"Lincoln and I will have a closer and more healthy relationship if I opened up more to him, like I do with you." Lori translated for the third time. The eldest sister scrunched up her eyebrows, the boulder on her chest returning and her good mood deflating, "So what are you trying to say?"

Leni looked up at her big sister and gave the best advice she could, "If it's bothering you that much, you should talk face to face with Lincoln about it."

* * *

 **A.N: Chapter 2 coming soon!**

 **You read this far? YAYY! I really hope you enjoyed it. Like I said before, I am really proud. Fun fact, this is my first serious Loud House fanfiction! My other two were parodies and satire. If you liked this enough, I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

 **Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings and Salutations! Before this chapter commences, I wanted to give Weavillian on Wikipedia a big thank you for reviewing this fanfiction and saying amazing things about it. Weavillian's new wiki series about reviewing Loud House fanfics that aren't famous is amazing. As someone that's been reviewed by him, I can safely say that his series makes authors more motivated to write and feel awesome about themselves. So, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I can't send a link to his wiki, but searching 'Weavillian wiki' will do. Obviously he has a too, check him outttt.**

 **And without further ado, here's the next chapter! It's even longer than the first one. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Silence covered the room like a thick heavy blanket as both Lori and Leni soaked in the idea the latter had presented. Leni was confident in her idea at first. She knew communication was key, it was what made her become so close with Lori. They confided in each other, they gossiped with each other, and they screamed at each other almost every day! In the end, that actually strengthened their everlasting bond. Yet after one glance at Lori, she was no longer sure whether she presented an intelligent idea or not. While she was not wearing her infamous scowl, Lori's scrunched up eyebrows revealed uncertainty. Or was it annoyance? Leni could no longer tell, only that Lori was definitely not sending her positive vibes. Finally, Lori broke the silence by laughing in her face.

"No way!" Lori said between cackles, "Good one though, you're really funny!" Lori knew Leni long enough to know she wasn't being facetious, but passed her suggestion off as a joke to stay in denial. She just wished Leni would stop trying to be such a Mother Teresa about all her problems when it was not necessary. Lori admired her roomie's caring nature, but just once she wished she could rip off Leni's glowing halo and smash it into a million pieces.

"I don't always know when I have a good idea," Leni admitted, "But I have a feeling that my idea was amazing!" She tried to convince the stubborn girl, knowing she was one of the only people that could get Lori to crack. Leni wished Lori wouldn't act like being vulnerable in front of Lincoln was worse slamming her tongue on the car door. God, what she wouldn't do to rip off Lori's scowling mask and replace it with a glowing smile.

"Well, you're wrong," Lori said impatiently, her laughter disappearing. Any other sibling would've listened to Lori before she got angry and bounced. But not Leni. Like a persistent fly, Leni was impossible to shoo away.

Leni shook her head, "I don't believe you. My idea is good. You of all people should recognize that. Talking to Lincoln is key!"

"Leni, it's OVER!" The eldest Loud snapped, her expression hardening, "I got what I wanted off my chest, can't we let it go?" Lori pleaded.

"You have to go talk to Linky!" Leni insisted, "You'll feel so much better after you do."

"Oh, what do _you_ know?" Lori asked, coming off harsher than she meant to. She winced, afraid she had hurt her sister's feelings with her comment. She looked up at her, preparing for the worst.

Leni didn't look hurt, like Lori imagined. In fact, she hardly looked fazed at all. She just gave Lori a stern glare and answered, "Clearly more than you if you think that running away will help you. You have to listen to me!"

Lori had to resist the urge to raise her eyebrows at Leni's comment. On a normal day, Leni treated life like a bouquet of flowers. She was always skipping through all her problems, flashing a blinding smile. Now, she was almost _cross_. Not cross over something petty this time, like Lori stealing her dress. Something serious, something that actually mattered! She was putting up a fight, meaning Lori had to up her game.

"No," Lori replied with one short word and a huff, crossing both her arms and legs and turning away from Leni like a pouty toddler.

"Yes!" Leni marched in front of Lori's face, only to have Lori snap her eyes shut and face the opposite direction.

"No!" Lori was now shaking her head rapidly.

"Yes!" Leni put her hands together in prayer, begging Lori to cooperate.

The two went back and forth for a few tedious minutes, until Lori decided she needed a way to confuse her roommate.

" _Yes..._ " Lori finally faced Leni, giving her a mischievous grin and an eyebrow arch.

"No!" Leni said, falling for Lori's trick.

Lori sucked her teeth, pretending to be disappointed, "Aw man! Really? I wanted to do it, but if you insist on ' _no_ ' then I guess I can't argue with you," Lori gave an exaggerated phony sigh and rested her head on her fist. "Oh well, nothing I can do to change your mind," She pulled a _'16 and a half'_ magazine out from under Leni's bed and began flipping through pages.

"Haha! I win!" Leni jumped up and down, oblivious to the fact that she had fallen right into Lori's trap. She erupted into a victory dance, whooping and cheering like she had won the lottery. Sure, Lori felt a bit guilty manipulating Leni. However, desperate times call for desperate measures...

Ten minutes went by with the two eldest Louds doing their preferred activities on Leni's bed. Lori was taking a magazine quiz, while Leni was finishing up her yarn stuffed bunny. It wasn't until Leni happened to look at the floor and take a glance at Lincoln's hateful letter that she was jolted back to reality.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Leni erupted, the pieces of the puzzle finally coming together in her feeble mind, "You _tricked_ me!"

"Dang it," Lori winced, _so close._

Leni snatched Lincoln's letter up off the floor and stuffed it in her bra, where she normally kept candy and various cheeses. Leni stood up and shook her head with dismay, "I don't know what's the matter with you, Lori. You refuse, you pout, and you even trick me! Which is insane because I am, like, soooo hard to trick!"

"Yup, nothing gets passed you," Lori said, her voice soaked in sarcasm.

Leni's expression darkened as she walked up to Lori. Her shadow blocked Lori's light as the fashionista towered over her. Leni clenched her fists, her glare hardening until Lori actually became frightened. This is what Lori usually did when she was mad. Leni was stealing her methods, and it was _working_. The eldest did not know whether or not she should be scared, or proud.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lori asked. What was supposed to be a challenging question came out as timid and frightened.

Before Lori had time to react, Leni pounced. All Lori could remember was erupting into a blood curdling scream before Leni had grabbed her torso and lifted her upwards with Lori draped over her shoulder. Leni kept one hand on Lori's back to keep from dropping her, and walked out of the room.

"LENI LOUD, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Lori screamed, dangling as Leni carried her. Her plea fell upon deaf ears, as Leni trudged down the hall to Lincoln's room.

Luan Loud then appeared from her room as Lori and Leni passed, "Woah, Lori! Don't get _carried away!_ " she chuckled at her own joke, "Get it?"

Lori groaned, "Leni, let me down! People are looking. I have a reputation around these halls, I will not let you ruin that!" After noticing more Louds had their eyes on her, she grew embarrassed, banging her fists on Leni's back as a way to get her down.

Finally, Leni kicked open Lincoln's door. The eleven year old fell off his bed in shock. "GET READY LINCOLN, YOU'RE ABOUT TO HAVE A TALK!" Leni announced like she was a gameshow host. She let go of Lori, and with a final yelp she hit the ground.

Lori, face down on the ground with her body sprawled across the floor, groaned, "Just drag my body back to my room."

Lincoln grabbed the edge of his mattress and pulled himself upwards, "Hi, Leni," he said, slightly overwhelmed, "What brings you here?"

"Well, long story short, Lori was super hurt by your letter on why she sucks. We talked about it, and we agreed that she needed to talk to you." Leni explained. Lori rolled her eyes at how bluntly she phrased it.

"WE DID NOT AGREE ON ANYTHING!" Lori erupted, "You kidnapped me!"

"You say tomato, I say apple," Leni said with a shrug. "Linky, here's your mean note!" She said with a smile, pulling it out of her brassiere and handing the paper over. Lincoln accepted it. He frowned as he skimmed it over, as if he had forgotten what he wrote. "Read it, and discuss."

Lori pulled herself upwards by his doorknob. After Leni proved it was impossible, Lori was no longer trying to fight her crazy plan.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Lori grumbled, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and bracing for the worst. It was one thing to open up to a boyfriend or closest sibling, Lori could handle that. But pouring emotions out to a little brother would be much harder for her, especially since they hardly had serious talks.

"Okay, I'm going to go," Leni announced as if it were nothing.

"Wait, what?" Lori raised her voice. When she envisioned Leni's crazy plan coming together, she imagined Leni being there with her, "You're leaving me?"

Leni gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry. I have to put Lily down."

Lori waved her off, "Don't bother, that's my job." As she raised herself up, Leni put her hands on her shoulders to lower her back down.

"Yeah, but you're busy. Plus, I can handle it. Remember our deal, I'm going to be the fourth mommy!" Leni assured.

"Fourth mommy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, our parents, Lori, and now me." Leni chirped.

"But, that would be three moms, because our dad is not a mommy." Lincoln brought up.

Leni's smile slowly morphed into a disturbed expression, as if all her innocence had been sucked away at that very moment, "This changes everything," she whispered. After what seemed to be staring into the void for a few seconds, the fashionista perked up, "Well, bye bye!"

"But Leni, what if I need you when things go wrong?" Lori inquired. She tugged on Leni's arm like it was her first day of kindergarten and she didn't want her mommy to leave. At first Leni found her childish behavior peculiar, but then she finally realized something. She was nervous. Lori could be described in many many ways, but 'nervous' usually wasn't one of them. Leni found it to be cute. Adorable as she was, mentioning it would make Lori turn her into a human pretzel, so she decided not to bring it up.

"Easy, just ask Lucy to summon me with her witchcraft. It's the fastest way!" Leni chirped her resolution.

"I have better idea," Lori offered, "When I need you to come, I'll scream your name at the top of my lungs. That'll be your cue."

Leni nodded, "Good plan. After all, you are quite the _screamer_ ," she raised her eyebrows up and down.

Lincoln buried his face in his hands, while Lori cringed, "Ew, don't say it like that!" They said simultaneously.

"Say it like what?" Leni tilted her head in confusion.

"Never mind. Good luck, Leni!" Lincoln waved goodbye.

Once the door closed behind Leni, Lori's anxiety spread through her body like a virus. For a moment, a _brief_ moment, Lori was convinced this plan could work. But as Lincoln looked at his knees with discomfort, the ridiculousness of Leni's idea finally settled in. She couldn't do this! As she was about to call it quits, Lincoln cleared his throat.

"According to Leni, this is about the note. Is that true, or is that just Leni being Leni?" Lincoln asked. Geez, he looked almost as nervous as she did.

Lori exhaled deeply, "I guess that's part of it. I just wish I wasn't so oblivious to you hating me so much."

Lincoln widened his eyes, "I know we've been tense, but I don't hate you. I was just so furious that you broke my game, I had to get it out. When I read it aloud on your voicemail, I worked so hard trying to delete it after you bought me a new one. I didn't intend for it to be found, honest!"

Lori opened her mouth, about to say 'you could have just talked to me about it!' Then it came upon her that she didn't exactly come off as approachable towards her siblings.

"But since it made you feel this way, I regret ever making it." Lincoln admitted. He gazed at his sister, waiting for a response. Her dark brown eyes were glazed over, deep in thought and staring at Lincoln's wall. Lincoln cleared his throat, hoping to break Lori out of her trance. When his attempt failed, he whistled loud enough to jolt her.

"I'm glad you wrote that letter about me." She revealed, finally making eye contact with her brother. She knew Lincoln would ask her to explain, so to save Lincoln's breath she continued. "I spent the last three days wishing I never found it. I hated the way you made me feel about myself in that note, and I just wished you had never thought those things about me," she faltered, her mind juggling with ways to express her tangled thoughts, "But now that I'm sitting here, I wish you had written me a thousand mean notes. I wish you had given me enough notes to drown in," pausing once more, she felt she had to make one thing clear, "I _don't_ think I'm a bad sister. Not even a little bit. But I know I have flaws that I can work on. Your letter, in a way, helped me out. It gave me a chance to talk one-on-one with you, something I never get to do. So, thanks."

Lincoln felt himself sink in his mattress, as if Lori's speech had weighed him down. He knew Lori wasn't mad at him anymore, but in a way it made him feel even more guilty. Trying to steer away from the serious tone he asked, "So...I can send you nasty messages whenever I want?"

Lori elbowed his side, "Don't push it, twerp."

Lincoln released a small chuckle, relieving their anxiety for just a moment. He elbowed her back, sticking his tongue out playfully. Lori returned the gesture, until they were both fighting off giggles.

"I do wish things were different with us," Lincoln confessed, grabbing Bun-Bun from under his pillow and hugging him against his chest.

"Don't worry, it will be," Lori assured.

"How so?"

"I know I've been biting everyone's heads off lately. But, I'm trying to fix it. Leni has helped me find a way to reduce my stress. So I'll have a much better temper soon." Lori promised. She looked at her little brother, trying to find signs of if she was doing a good job with her apology. The eldest assumed Lincoln would at least be smiling, or nodding his head with understanding as she spoke. However, the only boy's expression was hard to read. He wasn't smiling at all. Did that mean he wasn't buying it, or he was just listening carefully to her words? Lori couldn't tell, she had never been in a situation like this with him. When she apologized to Bobby after a big fight, he usually wore the dopiest grin she loved so much. However, when her mother forced her to apologize to Luna and vice versa after a fight, Luna usually kept the same scowl on the entire time. Lori wished everyone could just be the same so it wouldn't be so difficult!

"Thanks, but it's not just that," Lincoln finally said.

Lori's eyes widened and her body tensed. It wasn't working! She knew this was a bad idea, and she could not believe she let Leni talk her into this. She certainly was never listening to her roommate ever again. Lori's body began to fester with panic and she felt like she was going to erupt. Not knowing what else to do, she screamed at the top of her lungs, _**"LENI!"**_

After hearing a pair of footsteps running across the hall getting louder and louder, Leni kicked open the door. In her arms was a giant pair of cushiony headphones attached to her phone, "I'm here, I'm here!" she swiftly turned her head looking at both Lori and Lincoln, "What's the problem?"

"Lincoln isn't participating the way I want him to!" Lori fussed, sticking her bottom lip out at her younger sister.

Leni gave Lori a sympathetic smile, "Let's take a whale noise break." She took the headphones and placed them over Lori's ears like earmuffs, selecting the most calming whale noises she could find on her white noise machine app.

While Lori could no longer hear, Leni devoted her attention to Lincoln, "What did you do?"

Lincoln raised his hands up in the air, as if to surrender, "Nothing! Lori was telling me that she was going to be less angry. I said thanks, but that wasn't the only thing I wanted to change."

The two looked over at Lori, who was now scrolling through Leni's phone. "Why do you have Bobby's number?" Lori asked, her voice raised because she couldn't hear herself over the whales.

Leni snatched her phone and whale sounds away, "Just listen to what Linky has to say, okay?"

Lori looked down at her knees, a small blush forming on her cheeks, "Okay," she promised, her voice no higher than a whisper.

Leni gave her an encouraging smile, "Good. And if you need more whale sounds, I can imitate whales pretty well," she cleared her throat, " _Awww_ **OOOO** - ** _WEEEEEE_** -OOOO! **awoo** _OOEE_ -ooooo! **w** _OOOOOAH_ **ooooW** e _Eooo **ooo**_ " When Leni finished her terrible impersonation of whales, she smiled, "See? I'm good." After giving her siblings a small wave, she skipped out of the room.

After Leni was absent for about ten seconds, Lori cleared her throat, "What were you going to say, Lincoln?"

Lincoln shrugged, "I just feel like it's not just you being mad at us. I noticed that when you're not 'babysitting' us, you isolate yourself. The only person you hang out with one-on-one in this family is Leni," Lincoln looked down at his big feet, "You're a senior. Soon you'll be leaving, and we'll hardly ever see you. I just think it would be nice if you hung out with us more without feeling like it's a chore. The year will be over before you know it, we have to take advantage of the time we have left with you."

Lori raised her eyebrows, and the boulder on her chest disappeared. Never in a million years did she expect Lincoln Loud to actually want to hang out with her. Though, she did suppose it was true that she isolated herself from the Louds unless she had to meet with them. Her shock turned into guilt as she realized she had so much time to make up for with her siblings. "Linky," she began, using Leni's nickname for him, "I'd love to hang out with you."

"Not just me, silly. Everyone! Even the littlest Loud!" Lincoln said.

Lori's shoulders slumped. That would be even more difficult. "Even Luna?" She asked.

Lincoln laughed, "Of course! Even the Louds you don't normally get along with."

"What about Lisa? I _have_ to avoid Lisa. She might do an experiment on me when I have my back turned and ruin my body!" Lori exclaimed.

Lincoln tapped his chin, "I see your point. Baby steps, y'know?"

Lori smiled, "Yep, baby steps. And I'll start with you, Lincoln Loud."

Lincoln returned the smile, and the two just looked at each other. Both had entered the conversation apprehensive on what was to come. But as it progressed, the first and sixth Louds had grown confident and helped find the perfect solution. However, there was still one thing left to say.

"I'm sorry," the two said simultaneously. They both laughed, weight being taken off their shoulders.

Lincoln sighed, "Welp, I feel mushy and awkward," he confessed.

"As a tweenage boy, that's exactly how you should always feel," Lori teased, "But I feel the exact same way. Good talk."

"Friendly reminder, I do not, under any circumstances, hate you. Even when you're difficult." Lincoln said.

"If I'm difficult, you're _impossible_ " Lori smirked.

Lincoln extended his fist, offering the eldest a fist pump. Lori bumped her clenched fist against his. On impact, the two retracted them while making explosion noises with their mouths and wiggling their fingers.

Lori rubbed the back of her neck, "So yeah, just dropped by to see if we were cool. Whatever, y'know?"

"Totally."

After sharing a laugh, Lori decided she was satisfied. She cleared her throat and screamed louder than she ever had, " _ **LENI!**_ "

Three seconds later, Leni had burst through the door, "What is it now? Do you need whale sounds?"

"Our conversation went well," Lori proudly stated, glancing at Lincoln with a grin.

Leni clapped her hands, "YAY!" she exclaimed, giddy, "My idea worked. I am a genius! WOO!" She paused, her smile disappearing. "If everything went well, why did you call me up here?"

Lori stood up, "Well, I wanted you to carry me down the hall again."

Leni scrunched up her eyebrows, "But you were complaining the entire time when I did it before."

"I know. But now that I think about it, it was super fun. Please please please?" Lori rose her hands up in the air.

Erupting into a smile, Leni grabbed Lori's torso and lifted her sister over her shoulder. "Bye, Linky!" she waved at her little brother, before walking back down the hall with Lori draped over her shoulder.

"Weirdos," Lincoln grinned. When the two goofy girls were no longer present, Lincoln Loud looked at the wrinkled piece of paper sitting next to him. 'Why Lori Is The Worst Sister Ever' it read. Lincoln scoffed at his own work. What seemed accurate then no longer applied. Lori wasn't the worst sister ever, far from it. With that, he took the piece of paper and tore it in two. Then four, then eight, and continued until the tiny ripped up pieces rained down like confetti. While the destruction of his letter was satisfying, there was still one thing he had to do...

* * *

 **Did you think it was over? If you did, you're WRONG. One more chapter left! There's still some unfinished business that needs to be attended to**.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Labor Day! Here it is, I present to you the final chapter of 'Worst Sister Ever.' Sorry if this seems rushed, that's because it kind of it. I had a busy and sort of stressful week which kept me occupied, but I didn't want my chapter to be late.**

 **Thank you for reading so much so far, I hope you enjoy the conclusion**

* * *

After her talk with Lincoln, the day had declined in activity. Before Lori knew it, the world was pitch black and eerily silent. Lori Loud was in the fetal position in her bed, falling in and out of sleep. While she was known around the house to be rather dramatic, it was surprisingly difficult for her to be touchy-feely about her issues. She had kept replaying her conversation with Lincoln in her head, stressing over whether or not she was being embarrassing, or if she was overreacting. She feared Leni and Lincoln thought she was just being pathetic, and were just _pretending_ to care. She knew it was stupid, but as a high school senior with ten siblings, it wasn't abnormal for her to be filled with anxiety.

She decided to do what she normally did whenever she was buried in layers of insomnia and boredom: Use her phone. Sure, she wasn't supposed to be using it late at night. However, Lori had Lisa construct a replica of the device to give to her parents at night so they would think she didn't have it.

She opened up her phone.

 _3:55 in the morning._

Lori groaned, a little louder than she meant to. She winced, afraid she had awakened Leni from her slumber. _'I'd better check on her._ ' Fluttering her eyelids, she rolled over, only to find an empty bed. Her fatigue completely evaporated as she jolted out her bed, pulling off Leni's sheets to see if she had trapped herself underneath again. Nothing. The seventeen year old ran her fingers through her hair, her brain scrolling through possibilities as to where she could be.

She prayed she hadn't sleep walked. Last time Leni had sleep-walked, she had ended up at the lake murmuring things about mermaids. It took FOREVER to find her, it was the event that inspired Lisa plant tracking devices on them in the first place. Panic festered inside her, she was so close to waking up Lisa and demanding her to track her. She took a deep breath, deciding it was best to check the whole house before jumping to conclusions.

She rushed out of her room, nearly sliding on her side as she swerved towards the staircase. The teen stumbled down the stairs and immediately ran into the kitchen. She clenched her chest as she saw the younger blonde, exhaling with relief.

The fashionista was sitting on the counter next to the fridge, her legs swinging back and forth as she scrolled through her phone. Her hair was brushed to perfection, even a bit curled. Lori noticed the girl struggling to keep her eyes open, every time they began to flutter she'd jolt back upwards and the cycle would repeat. Lori opened her mouth, preparing to tell Leni she had to go back to bed immediately. However, the eldest began to falter. Her and Leni, _alone_. With no one else awake and no one around to hear their conversation...Just what she needed.

"Hey, Leni" Lori cleared her throat. Leni's head jolted upwards, gasping when she found the owner of the voice. Her eyes darted side to side with worry. Lori had a _very_ strict rule that no one was _ever_ allowed to talk to her before eight am. She looked at her phone clock. It was four in the morning. Was that before or after eight? Screw it, Leni didn't want to take any chances. Was it a test? Was she finding an excuse to throttle her? Lori, as if reading her feeble mind, gave her roommate a soft smile, "Don't worry about it. You can literally talk to me."

Leni exhaled with relief, "Okay." She the slapped her hands over her mouth, "Wait, is this a test? Cause I didn't study."

Lori sighed, "Leni, I can assure you that it's not," She walked up to her younger sister, putting her hands on her dangling knees, "What are you going up?"

Leni frowned, "Well, I forgot when school started, so I got all ready just in case." She gestured up and down from her perfectly done hair, to her backpack on the floor. She had even done her face. Lori frowned at the sight. The only thing Leni was wearing on her face was clear lipgloss and a bit of mascara. A pit in Lori's stomach formed. She had to cake her face with concealer and put on layers and layers of everything to keep from being insecure. How could Leni be so naturally pretty? Lori gently placed a hand on her face, almost horrified she wasn't wearing any makeup herself.

"Leni, for the millionth time, you wake up when the alarm goes off," Lori hissed, anxious of her parents catching them red handed. Leni shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"My bad," Leni admitted, "But it's a good thing I got ready, right?"

Lori leaned against the side of the fridge, "You still have some time, Leni" An understatement, but true.

Leni nodded. Lori was standing close to her, rocking on her feet. She opened and closed her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but kept hesitating.

"Do you want to say anything?" Leni offered, knowing Lori would never let it out without Leni's invitation.

Lori sighed, "Actually, yes. I wanted to thank you for helping me with my problem."

Leni placed her phone on the counter, "So, you admit I had a good idea?" When Lori nodded, Leni pumped her fist in the air, "WOO HOO!" She yelled.

Lori winced, bringing her index finger to her lip, "Shhhhh..."

Leni grimaced, "Sorry," she whispered, "I'm just so proud of me." She hopped off the kitchen counter, "And you, of course," she grabbed Lori's hands and held them. It was too dark to see anything but their dim outlines, so when Leni held her hands, Lori felt secure. "I'm, like, super super proud of you."

Lori's heart fluttered at her words. Leni was easy to please, it was part of her ditzy and giddy nature. If Leni didn't love someone, that person would have had to be a spawn of Satan, or be wearing socks with sandals. But despite all that, Leni announcing how proud she was of her made Lori feel accomplished. If her little sister was proud of her, she knew she must have been doing something right. "I also wanted to apologize to you," Lori squeezed her sister's warm hands, "I'm really sorry that I was so eager to turn down your idea. I discussed my problem with you just to get it out of my system. Yesterday I saw you as nothing but someone to vent to. I didn't think you would actually be helpful. I even got angry at you when your offered me advice, because that wasn't what I came for. I'm sorry that I underestimated you."

Leni was a little hurt hearing Lori basically tell her she didn't think she was capable of good advice at first, and gave her a small frown. But, her apology was sincere, and it wasn't every day Lori revealed her soft side. "I totally forgive you. I, like, wasn't even mad. I just wanted to help. Plus, I'm used to it anyways."

"Well you shouldn't be," Lori said, "You have some good ideas in that head of yours."

Leni's eyes lit up, "Yeah, like my idea to start selling diet water! I know drinking water is super important, but I'd be inspired to drink more water if my water had less calories."

Lori sighed, "Some of your ideas are better than others..." she murmured to herself.

"Or my idea to put jewelry in contact lenses-"

"That's enough, Leni," Lori took a step back, exhaling deeply. She locked eyes with Leni, spreading her arms outwards as an invitation for an embrace. Leni giggled at her awkward gesture, bouncing up and down before catapulting herself into her roommate's arms. The fashionista tightly wrapped her arms around her sister's torso, lifting her off the ground and swinging her back and forth.

As her squeeze became tighter and tighter, Lori began to feel like she was about to pop "Leni, too tight!"

"Whoops," Leni let go of the suffering girl. Lori doubled over, hands on her knees while gasping for air, flickering lights circling her head. Contrary to what many would believe, Leni had an immense amount of strength. While Lori played the role as the intimidating commander, Leni could take her down without splitting a hair. The younger girl had once dislocated a guy's arm at school while arm wrestling, a fact that had marveled Lori for the longest time.

"I feel like you squeezed the soul out of me," Lori wobbled, still recovering from Leni's bear hug.

"You should see Lucy about that."

After Lori recollected herself, she leaned against the counter. Deciding she wanted everything to go back to the way it was before, she decided to change the subject. "So, you will never believe what Carol said to me-"

An eerie CREEK coming from the stairway made the two girls jump out of their skins. Lori pushed Leni behind her, just in case the source was a dangerous intruder. The eldest turned on the lights, finding Lincoln Loud frozen in place like a deer caught in headlights. Lincoln squeezed his eyes shut, as if he believed they couldn't see him if he couldn't see them.

Lori and Leni both exhaled deeply.

"Lincoln," Lori groaned, irritated at her brother for frightening her, "Why are you up so early?"

Lincoln loosened himself, "I had to wake up early if it ever meant getting to school on time in this house," Lincoln explained, he walked into the kitchen, "I'm a little disappointed that I'm not the first one up, but I'd rather it be you two than anyone else."

Lori sighed, "I guess that's okay. But if you plan on continuing to do this, you have to go to bed early," her inner parent emerged.

Lincoln gave a quick nod, before rushing to the counter to construct peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the twins. When Leni realized what he was doing, she quickly pushed him onto the floor. "I, like, totally got this."

Lincoln yelped as he hit the ground. He pulled himself up, grinding his teeth in irritation, "You don't have to-"

"I insist!" Leni demanded, already spreading the peanut butter onto a slice of bread.

"Let her do it, she's on a care-taking power trip," Lori tossed her younger brother a smirk.

Lincoln returned the smile. He had already put on his usual attire, an orange shirt and jeans, his backpack over his shoulder. With Leni and Lincoln both all ready for school, Lori felt a tad bit underdressed with her pajama shorts on and her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Leni that's not jelly, that's soy sauce," Lincoln sighed in exasperation, walking over to Leni to explain to her what jelly was.

Lori's face stretched into a smile as she observed her two most kindhearted siblings juggle with PB and J ingredients. She couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have these two around. She knew it was awful, but she did not always realize how much these two were basically her life jackets. Scratch that, Leni would _never_ want to be compared to a life jacket. Lincoln was her life jacket. Leni was her hot pink pool floatie.

"I don't deserve these weirdos," She said to herself, chuckling at their antics. After a peanut butter sandwich was finally conducted and packed into a bag for Lola and Lana, they made their way back over to Lori.

"So, for the first time ever we're the first three up," Lori noted.

Leni whooped, as Lincoln pumped his fist in the air.

"A few more hours of peace," Lincoln said, imagining the possibilities.

"You guys wanna see what comes on T.V at three in the morning?" Lori asked, gesturing to the TV room.

Leni and Lincoln exchanged a look, their faces stretching into a grin as the two raced to the couch. On their way to the living room, Lori overheard Leni ask Lincoln for his opinion on 'diet water.' Lori rolled her eyes, a smile plastered on her face as she walked slowly to the sofa. The seventeen year old sat smack in the middle of Lincoln and Leni. Leni leaned on her shoulder almost instantly, Lori knew she'd be out cold in a number of minutes. Lincoln turned on the TV, the light from the tele illuminating the room as he flipped through channels.

When Lincoln heard a soft snore come from Leni, Lincoln knew it was safe to give Lori her present.

"Psssst, Lori," Lincoln nudged her shoulder. When he had received her attention, Lincoln pulled out several pieces of paper, stapled together, printed in the format of an essay. He handed it to Lori, who took it.

The title read _'Why Lori Loud Rules!'_

Lori gave her brother a grin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. She turned to Leni, who was knocked out, a path of drool swimming down her chin. In a way, she was almost glad she was asleep. Leni had seen enough of her soft side in the past twenty-four hours.

Lincoln snuggled up against Lori's chest, causing Lori to become a Leni and Lincoln sandwich. The three siblings spent the remainder of the morning on the couch, two becoming absorbed into the television, and one fast asleep.

* * *

 **The end. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
